


Forbidden Magics

by Miss_sunfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Elves, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Magic, Orcs, Other, Shapeshifting, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: Quel is about to embark on an experiment with forbidden shapeshifting magic. The trans girl carefully planned out her secret trips to the forbidden wing of the library and found an isolated lab in the old abandoned wing of the academy to craft her fel experiment. However, all her plans come crashing down when her indiscretion is discovered by her classmate Arrie. Fortunately for her however, Arrie promises not to tell...if she follows the horny orc chicks demands to the letter.





	Forbidden Magics

Drakenridge magic academy had one very important, sacrosanct rule...which Quel was in the process of utterly desecrating. 

The slender young elf had sequestered herself in a darkened room in the old abandoned wing of the academy. After weeks of pouring over stolen tomes from the forbidden section of the school library she finally thought she understood enough to try this foolish, desperate experiment. She’d scratched Profane eldritch runes in a mind-breakingly complicated magical circle on the ground. The only light in the room came from a series of black candles slowly burning in the corner on a gothic candelabra. The paltry illumination made the elf’s shoulder length flowing soft black hair and feminine visage appear shadowed and menacing, accented by her silken black magus robes. 

Taking a step into the middle the circle of power, she took a series of deep breaths to steel her fear over what fundamental rules of the cosmos she was about to bend over a table and savagely fuck. Quel began chanting and gesturing wildly, flowing through complicated tongue twisters of command words and signs to guide and push the magic. The room started thrumming with pulsing magic power and a fel green glow began to emanate from the profane runes surrounding her. Sweat started pouring down her brow as she dug deep into herself to pull on her connection with the arcane forces of the world and push the magic to its climax. 

Finally, she raised her hands to the ceiling and shouted the final command word causing the accumulated power to burst like a dam. Her breathing hitched as coils of arcane might snaked around her body, pulling and pushing her body, reforming, shaping, sculpting, improving. Quel cried out as the heat of the magic battered her down, slowly, ever so slowly finishing it’s work. 

Quel started and spun in panting terror as the magic subsided and the sudden silence was interrupted by a pair of brutish hands clapping…

Arrie, the new transfer student, flashed an evil smirk at the terrified elf, which showed off her intimidatingly sharp fangs protruding just out from her lower lip. The imposing orc was a good head taller than Quel, more if you counted the wild red mane of hair sprouting from her finely tanned, amber brown skin. Quel pointedly ignored her fear of being caught by taking a frightened glance over Arrie’s well muscled athletic body and ample bosom that was accented enticingly by her clinging, too small robes. The elf school probably didn’t have anything in her size afterall. She thought the muscular orc was hardly the image of scholarly grace and refinement that was expected at the elven magic academy, but she seemed to hardly care. In a way, Quel admired that confident attitude and swagger even if she pitied the poor girl, who seemed utterly incompetent at anything she did in the classes they had together.

“I see you’ve been doing some ‘fun’ experiments here Quel. Tell me, was that forbidden polymorph magic I just saw?” The orc crowed, while making a series of admonishing tsk tsk tsk sounds. 

Quel face blanched of all color and her mind spun as she realised she was well and truly fucked. “Arrie, no, I uh, it’s not what it looks like, I was only-” she hurriedly begged.

“...researching forbidden magic to alter the fundamental forms of creatures, breaking the one sacrosanct oath of the elves to never put one’s wishes before Valanya’s godly intentions.” Arrie barked out dismissively. “And it appears from that lovely new bosom poking through your robe, my dear classmate, you’ve done all this just so you can turn yourself into a girl. I wonder what headmaster Knell would have to say about that. Would he beat you black and blue, or only expell you I wonder?” She continued, verbally ploughing over the trembling trans girl and laughing sadistically. 

Tears filled Quel’s eyes. “Please Arrie, no, you can’t tell anybody, I’ll do anything, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” She pleaded, falling to her knees in supplication.

Arrie’s demeanor shifted and she barked out a raucous laugh “Oh relax you silly slut, I don’t actually care. Frankly Valanya and her followers are a bunch of stuck up prissy bitches. Always bleating like anxiety ridden baby sheep ‘No Arrie, put a shirt on Arrie! It’s not proper Arrie, even if it’s swelteringly hot! No Arrie, don’t bring your wenches home from the bar Arrie! It’s not proper of a young lady Arrie!’ Fuck her and the horse she rode in on!” Arrie ranted as she paced in the door to the chamber. 

Quel’s mouth dropped open and she openly stared slack jawed at the raving orc girl. While the magic academy wasn’t the most religious out there, such talk wasn’t safe and could easily get Arrie expelled, even if the cities racial diversity office had her back. “Uhm, so...you won’t t-tell a-a-anybody then A-Arrie?” The trans girl nervously stuttered out. 

Arrie spun on a dime, facing the nervously hopeful little kitten. “Ohhhh, I never said thaaaat”. She beamed naughtily, lithely sauntering closer to the elf. “See, I’ve been a bit frustrated ever since transfering to this dull prison. Now that I’ve found me an adorable little pet to play with, I want to have some fun. Who knows what nasty rumours might get spread about bad little girls who don’t do what their told. However, good girls get nice pets and rewards.” Arrie dangerously threatened as she pushed into Quel’s personal space. She reached out one of her large but surprisingly soft and deft hands to gently stroke the tender skin of Quel’s cheek, letting out a deep rumbling purr. 

Quel squeaked, blushed and pulled away from the taller orc girl. She thought for a few seconds, it couldn’t be that bad could it? A little flutter went through her stomach as she realised Arrie had just called her adorable but she quickly suppressed it. The bitch probably just wanted her to do her homework for her or give her her lunch money. It galled her to submit to the demands of the primitive orc, but it was a damn sight better than being expelled. “I-I-I guess I don’t really have a choice then. Uhm, er, what do you want me to d-d-do?” the nervous girl timidly asked. 

“Strip.” the sadistic orc commandingly barked with an amused smirk. 

A circuit in Quel’s brain popped and she stared dumbly at the taller orc girl, surely she just misheard her. “W-w-what did you just say?” She squeaked out furtively.

“Take those robes off, as well as any underclothes you have under them. You’re my pet, and I want to inspect my pet to make sure it’s in good health before I decide how I’ll play with it. You have to the count of 10 to obey or there will be consequences. Consequences that may include you being expelled.” The imposing orc calmly ordered. 

Arrie began to count a slow and steady pace, letting long moments pause between each beat. “10.” Quel’s heart pounded and raced in her chest. “9.” She briefly considered running but rejected that idea, what good would it do? The orc could just rat her out to any of the teachers. “8.” Desperately she sought her memory for a spell that might erase the orcs remembrance of her transgression, but none came to mind, all such spells were forbidden by the headmaster. “7.” The orc’s voice picked picked up urgency and a hint of anger. “6.” Left with no other option, the elf made her decision as she gave up and submitted. She choked back a whimper as she grabbed her robes with trembling hands and hesitantly pulled them over her slender shoulders and let them fall to the floor. 

Quel paused before pulling off her panties, giving Arrie a pleading look, while the orc only smirked victoriously. “5.” grunted the orc. With a final sigh of defeat, Quel pulled her panties to the floor but covered her small cocklette with her hands defensively. She looked up to the looming orc and blushed. “Happy?” She nervously asked. In response one of Arrie’s hands snaked out and viciously slapped Quel’s hands away from her shame, leaving the elf open, shivering and vulnerable to the orc’s inspection. 

“Now I’m happy” Arrie said, smirking as she drank in the sight of her new pet. Quel’s obviously sensitive form was trembling from the cold air in the unheated stone chamber. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders, made slim and ghostly pale from long days studying by candlelight. This only made her shining emerald eyes grab all the more attention, seeming to dazzle and enthral the observer with an innocent vulnerability. Caught, Arrie took a step forward and stared deeply into those jewels of jade, inquisitively observing beautiful flecks of amber throughout as Quel shifted uncomfortably. How gorgeous would they be, filled with smoky lust and looking up from a meaty cock shoved down her slutty fucking throat. Arrie felt a subtle swelling in her loins and let out a low sultry growl... 

“Are you quite satisfied? Can I go now?” came a petulant grumble from the exposed elf whose cheeks flushed from the close attention of the orc. 

Arrie started, realising she’d gotten distracted from her goal. “You my dear, seem to be laboring under some false assumptions. We’re not done until I say were done, and you will do what I say and stand still and be quiet.” The orc ordered, pointing an admonishing finger at the slim elf. 

Arrie forced her gaze from the enticing eyes of her pet and let her eyes and hands rove across the supple skin of the elf’s body. The elf winced at Arrie’s touch but grit her teeth and complied with the order to stand still. Arrie’s deft fingers parted the elf’s mouth and pulled her jaw open. “Hmmm, no major changes to dental structure, though I do note some wear and tear on the back teeth. You, my dear, should lay off the sweets, though they do help you put some meat on your bones to give you that gorgeous ass.” Her hands briefly groped the perky but still reservedly small breasts now adorning the elf’s tender chest. Barely even a B cup, but still perky and adorable. Quel let out a brief moan from the rough treatment of the tender nubs. Noting the reaction but moving on, Arrie also took a firm grasp of the elf’s wide, fuckable hips and gorgeously perky ass, before cracking a satisfied grin. “Looks like the magic took root mainly in your chest and rear. I do sense lingering traces of power too though. Hmm, I guess you’ve mostly altered your hormone production to make further changes more slow and subtle over time. Smart. I also don’t notice any signs of tearing or damage, I’m impressed. High quality safe work for a first time polymorph, especially without a proper teacher.” 

The elf started, and starred at Arrie like she had suddenly grown a third head. “Uhhh, yeah actually. How do you know all that? To be blunt, you can barely answer questions in class. I uh, kinda, uhm, thought uhhhh…”

“That I was just here as token symbol of racial diversity?” The orc said aggressively, finishing the unspoken thought as the nervous elf winced. “Kitty, I just started learning elvish a week before I got here. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that half the teachers speed up their questions specifically to confuse me and make it hard to follow. Plus, from what I can in fact grasp, most of the classes here are horribly formulaic and basic. Really, they barely teach anything but the most safe and useless magic, so it’s rather hard to pay attention. Don’t insult me Kitty, orcs aren’t savages living in huts. We have our own schools and we learn just as well as anyone else.” The orc glowered. 

Quel quaked and shivered under the withering stare of her tormentor. “Uh, I’m, uh, I’m very sorry Arrie, I didn’t mean anything bad by it...” She began.

“Oh, can it slut. I know what all the prissy princesses here think of me. I see the disgust and judgement in all their eyes over gasp, a girl actually having body hair or, gasp, sweating in the heat of summer. Well, I’ll change that. I’ll let you in on a little secret my plaything. The reason the clerics of Valanya ban polymorph magic isn’t because it’s unholy or wrong. It’s because larger transformations have a way of weaving themselves into your brain. Of reminding you that you are not above the base needs and wants of your body. That you are not holy, chosen by god, above the needs of the flesh or special in any way. That you are what you have always been...a sack of meat that needs to fight, fuck and eat to survive, just like every other grunting animal on the planet.” The orc sneered angrily at the shocked elf as she delivered her heated tirade. 

As Arrie finished her rant, Quel watched frightened as the orc set her hands spinning through a series of incredibly fast arcane sigils and runes, invoking the power of the circle once again, but precisely changing and shifting it. The power lanced out and buffeted the increasingly frightened elf, grabbing hold of her slender body. Quel gasped and panted, falling to her knees at the sheer force of magic the orc was invoking. Her reserved and careful transformation of her body shifted and morphed under the assault. Her breasts began to swell and expand rapidly, reaching a ludicrous F cup that started straining the fragile elf’s back. Her hips and ass widened lewdly and her lips puffed and turned a bright hooker shade of red. Before the magic subsided Quel felt her small delicate orbs expand and she felt a gentle heaviness set in to her nether regions. 

Taking a deep breath, Quel stared up at the smiling orc from her knees. “What the fuck did you just do to me? How? It took me weeks to learn that spell!!!” The shocked elf indignantly screamed at the Orc. 

“I just made your body reflect who you actually are. I’ve watched you slut, I see the hidden glances you give me in class. The way you blush and look away when I’m near. Well, I’ve just made it so now the whole world can see what you are. A wanton slut begging for a good dick. A cat in heat. A pretty little cocksleeve just waiting for a chance to service her better.” The orc cruelly spat her last remark as she flashed an evil smirk. The orc ripped her robe over her shoulders and threw it across the room, showing off her muscular form, totally naked under her robes. Quel’s mouth dropped open and her eyes fixated on the orc’s crotch, where an impressive sleeping dragon lay. 

“Y-y-you’re a…” the elf began

“Girl with a dick. Yeah, I know. Polymorph magic has its perks kitten, as I’m sure you’ve discovered.” The orc said, smiling knowingly. “Now give momma’s dick a big sloppy kiss.” the orc growled as she stepped just in front of Quel, her cock hanging just in front of the her face. 

Quek crinkled her nose and gagged, she'd barely even dated anyone before, let alone ever gotten a face full of uncouth orc cock. On top of that, the python in front of her seemed almost unbelievably massive compared to what she'd seen of her classmates in the gym showers. Easily a girthy 6 inches soft, and who knows how long hard. Though, she supposed it was only... appropriately sized for the much larger orc. The meaty cock in front of her was covered in ropey veins, with a warm chocolate brown shaft and frankly frighteningly large bulbous pink tip just poking out its sheath of skin. 

Oh Valanya, the smell was awful she thought, the orcs body odour was simply overwhelming to the elf's delicate sense of smell. Frankly the orc smelled like she'd just gotten back from a run outside, all crotch sweat, grass, muddy dirt and...strong, rich, delicious coffee. Her head was spinning and whoozy as she was overwhelmed by a warm fluttering feeling through her belly. If she thought for a second, she didn't smell so bad...just...musky and...well...a little sexy. Quel’s face and body flushed with rushing blood and she shook her head to rid herself of these troubling, wrong, awful thoughts. 

“What's the matter kitty, don't you want to be a good girl and make momma happy? Come on, suck on momma's cock for her” the orc cooed as she tilted Quels face up to her smirking feral red eyes. Quel quaked under that penetrating stare, blushing heavily and trying to look away. Arrie held her head steady though, and patiently continued to stare her down. 

Traitorous questions kept circling through Quels fuzzy brain. Really, would it be that bad to just give in and give her a blowjob? Wouldn't it be interesting to take her into her mouth? Taste her lust, service her momma's needs? It wasn’t even her fault, afterall, it was the magic fucking with her brain! Arrie would be so happy, and if she's happy nobody would know or care about Quel’s... indiscretion. She couldn't help but imagine herself being pinned by the taller orc, a cock choking and gagging her, forcing her to submit... why couldn’t Quel just admit the thought was actually pretty hot? Hadn't that been one of those dark fantasies she vehemently denied enjoying in the dark moments of the night, alone, lonely and needy in the manor? Why deny it, she told herself, you want this and frankly do you want to be a virgin for another thirty years? No, bad brain, Quel admonished herself, you're not some tramp to blow everything that moves...

“I see this little slut here is most definitely excited by the idea, what are you waiting for, get going slut!” growled Arrie as she ground her heel into the Quel’s surprisingly steel hard swollen cock and balls. The faltering elf let out a whorish needy moan of desire and pain as she squirmed under the crushing assault. “ow, ow, ow I will Arrie, stop, I will!” She implored the orc. 

“Good, but that's momma to you slut.” spat the orc as she laid a stinging slap across Quel's cheek. Quel’s vision swam and she took a series of gasping breaths to calm the anxious fluttering in her stomach. Fuck, she thought, why does my cock feel even more hard after Valanya damn it being slapped? Was she really that much of an awful slut? Still though, her resistance crumbled completely. “Yes momma, I'm sorry. ” She mumbled as her eyes misted. 

Hesitantly, Quel reached out trembling fingertips to play along the smooth skin of Arrie’s rod. Slowly she let her fingers curiously explore along its length, marveling at how the skin slid back and forth over the tip as she played. Quel felts shivers run down her spine as momma...no, Arrie, Quel reminded herself, softly cooed her appreciation to her, urging her forwards as her dick rapidly hardened under the elf’s grasp. 

Pushing down the nerves and anxiety still fluttering in her belly, Quel pushed herself forward to wrap her lips around the very tip of momma’s cock and gently suckle. The taste was...a little too salty yes, but earthy and satisfying in a way that made her crotch feel aflame, painfully hard. She let her eyes flutter lustily up to catch momma’s intense gaze. Quel felt her python twitch and squirm in her mouth and was rewarded with a tasty spurt of pre-cum when their smokey gazes locked. “Fuuuuck, that’s hot, go on, faster kitty.” Arrie sultrily purred.

Encouraged, Quel pushed her lips over the rest of her steaming hot tip, pulling the foreskin back. Her tongue played along the sensitive head and she was rewarded with a few more hot drips of precum and an enthusiastic moan from the orc. She began to pull her lips back and forth over the steely member, picking up speed and passion. It was sloppy and inexperienced, causing rivulets of drool to run down the elf’s cheeks but momma...seemed to really appreciate it, purring and moaning happily. Happy nervous jitters ran through the elf’s stomach as she thought of how good it was to finally feel needed...and to make somebody happy for once instead of just being a constant disappointment.

“Fuck kitty, that’s great… but let's kick it up a notch.” growled Arrie, breaking the elf’s reverie. She snaked a hand into the back of Quel’s raven black hair, painfully grabbing a chunk to control her head. Growling, the orc started pushing her fat meat further into the elf’s wanton mouth. Quel gave a muffled squeak of panic as the invader pushed against the back of her throat, causing the elf to gag and retch. The orc paused for the briefest moment to let her recover, before pushing yet harder, forcing her rod into the elf’s tender throat, bulging it outward.

Rather the move and face fuck the elf, Arrie merely held her cock there, forced down the elf’s throat, cutting off her breath. A sadistic grin widened across her face as Quel squirmed, moaned and gagged. After long moments, the elf began to beat her hands against the strong arms of the orc letting out squeals of alarm as she suffocated. Relenting, Arrie pulled her bitch breaker out of the elfs throat, allowing her to gasp for breath as she retched and pooled saliva poured from her gaping mouth onto her slutty lap. Laughing at her dishevelled state, Arrie rammed her cock home again, repeating the process of choking the elf on her cock again and again. 

Quel’s head span, dizzied by the lack of air and vicious usage of her tender throat. She moaned and cried...but through it all felt a deep underlying satisfaction as her cock throbbed in unattended lust as she was so used. Just when her strength was failing and she was feeling as if she would pass out, she felt a change in her tormentor. Her muscles tensed, and her cock throbbed steely hard before Arrie let out a loud primal growl. Thick ropes of hot cum burst from the python jammed in her throat as her tensing muscles forced it even further down the Quel’s abused throat. She felt the momma’s liquid lust coat her throat and pool warmly in her belly as she finished a series short vicious pumps of her hips into her throat. Quel’s air was giving out and stars were bursting in her eyes as momma would just not stop pouring hot cum down her throat. She flailed her arms against the vice like grip holding her head down on the meaty rod, crying out in panicked desperation. She was met by an amused, sadistic stare from the orc. 

“Holyyyy, fuck that was goooood. Fucking damn I was pent up there. Thank you Kitty. See you tomorrow, let’s do this again!” Purred the satisfied orc as she withdrew her softening meat and let the elf collapse in a panting mess. Ever so slowly, Quel’s head started to clear and she noticed Arrie seemed to be turning to go grab her clothes and leave. Panicking, she let out a frustrated moan as her unattended cock was burning and throbbing with desire. Not pausing to stop and think through the implications she flashed her fingers through a smaller version of the polymorph spell. Nothing major, just a few...enhancements to get the orc to satisfy one of her more...peculiar desires. 

The magic leapt from her hand, forcing its way into the orc’s bitch breaker. It’s color changed and the skin thinned, becoming red and highly sensitive. The balls expanded and a strange little lump appeared near the base. Arrie reeled for a second and took in a shocked gasp. “Holy, fuck, that’s so sensitive, what the fuck did you just do Kitty? Wait...is that...a knot? Did you just give me a warg cock you little needy slut?” the confused orc questioned.

In answer, Quel blushed as she slowly turned over so she was face down on the floor with her ass facing the orc and her head on the floor. She reached back and spread apart her luscious, oversized cheeks as her weighty breasts hung down to the cool stone. “Please momma...please, breed me, rut me, just fuck me!” she begged. 

A circuit exploded in the orcs brain. Never in her wildest imagination did her plans for the night involve this. However, whatever thoughts or questions she might have had in the moment were overpowered by her bodies primal ultimatum to pin the slut to the ground, fill her with hot cum, and breed her naughty hole. Her member flared once more to painful throbbing hardness as it twitched and spurted gobs of precum. She grabbed the elf’s whorish hips and pressed her bitch breaker against her pucker.. 

Not capable of restraint in that moment, Arrie wasted no time in applying steady forceful pressure as she forced her throbbing cock past her virgin slut hole. As the bulging tip of the cock pushed past the first sphincter the elf gave an overwhelmed moan of frustrated desire and a little pain. However, the little tramp had lost all sense of restraint and simply bit her lip and pushed herself even harder against the burning hot warg cock, slamming it past her thrumming prostate. The slut howled in pleasure as her hands clenched on the ground in front of her. Arrie gasped at the amazingly overwhelming feeling of the hypersensitive warg dick sheathed in her kitten’s warm tunnel while the elf’s insides squirmed and clenched on her enticingly. 

Instinctively Arrie pulled her python from the warm confines of Quel’s gaping ass to line up another rough thrust. “Please, more, I need more!” the elf began to vocally beg and moan even as Arrie obligingly slammed her cock home, punching into her prostate. The elf’s tits bounced and she squealed in delight as Arrie started to set a steady pace, pounding hard into her bitches needy hole. 

She growled as she noticed one of her kitten’s hands was drifting down to play with her bouncing needy cocklette. “No. Mine.” She roared as she slapped the elf’s hands away from her neglected throbbing member. Kitty gave a loud pouty cry of frustration, slapping her hands against the floor. Growling, Arrie leaned down to pin her painfully against the cold floor, spreading her lips and sharp teeth around the back of her bitches neck. She gave her a...somewhat gentle but still bruising love bite to accentuate her point. The small elf moaned in pain and pleasure, but clenched her hands together and complied in keeping her hands off her needy cock. Feeling her primal brain getting away from her, Arrie reached her hands up to claw and grope the elf’s gigantic swinging tits, leaving painful scratches and marks as she pounded her kitten. She only grinned wider at the confused but lusty mewls her kitty responded with. 

Much more quickly than Quel would have liked, momma’s over-sensitive warg cock began to twitch and clench as her climax neared. Arrie slowed her thrusts slightly to give herself more time to bask in the sensation, but let out a loud curse as the elf’s love tunnel involuntarily spasmed from her last thrust and milked her over the edge. She felt the knot of her mommas cock expand and painfully lock the overly large cock into her used asshole. Arrie gave another final moan as burning ropes of cum dumped into her, trapped inside by the knotted cock and painting her insides white. The full satisfying sensation of being bred pressed against Quel’s prostate and just barely pushed her into her own anal orgasm. Her cock exploded in a series of intense spasms of sensations, long, slow and almost painful as she came without any direct contact on her lady-cock. Small dripples and spurts of girl cum dripped from Quel’s cocklette uselessly onto the floor as she thrashed and panted. Desperately she pushed her hips back and forth, rubbing Arrie’s throbbing member along her prostate and milking out every last drop of her momma’s cum. 

As their orgasms subsided, Arrie grabbed the elf and collapsed them both onto their side to bask in the afterglow as they were locked together. They both breathed and panted heavily as they thought about what just happened. Quel found an overwhelming feeling of shame and disgust welling in her as her brain cleared of the lust and horniness. Her eyes misted and tears started to run down her cheeks as she realized just how many rules she’d broken, how far she’d fallen and how much she’d disgraced herself and her house. Her shoulders wracked with ashamed sobs before she felt a rough hand surprisingly start tenderly petting her hair. 

Arrie was surprised, pleased and a touch worried. She’d expected Quel to just be a fun toy to torment and ease the boredom, but she was surprised at how much fun she’d had and how excited the elf got. Such a simple polymorph certainly should have dropped her inhibitions a bit, but probably shouldn’t have gotten the rather...extreme and enthusiastic reaction she’d had. She assumed the elf was still hung up on some silly rule or proper decorum or some other stupid thing...but she found herself wanting to make kitty hers for real and make her feel better about being who she was. 

“There there Kitty, you did a good job. You’re a good girl, don’t worry, momma will protect you.” Arrie said, consoling her as she pet her and held her close. Quel felt pleased flutters run through her as she turned, still locked on the orc’s cock to face her and wrap her arms around her broad shoulders. Not caring for the moment about what tomorrow would bring, she buried her teary face into the orc’s ample bosom and her sobs slowed as she allowed herself to be comforted. 

“Thank you momma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plan to continue this one as time allows.


End file.
